staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Lutego 2001
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.35 Telezakupy 7.50 Szkoła na fali (23) - serial obycz. 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program public. 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Madeline (30) - serial anim. 9.10 Jedyneczka na saneczkach - program dla dzieci 9.45 Dam sobie radę - program dla dzieci 10.00 Statek miłości (24) - serial komed. 10.50 Drogowskaz - magazyn o pracy 11.20 Dzień jak co dzień 11.30 Historia z myszką i komputerem. Szlachta (5) - program edukacyjny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Horyzonty - magazyn rolniczy 12.45 Lassie. Wielka ucieczka, Lassie wraca do domu (1,2/52) - serial przygod. 13.35 Słoneczna włócznia (9/13)- serial przygod. 14.05 Klan (427) - telenowela 14.30 Chemia rozwoju życia - film dok., W. Bryt. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Raport z demokracji - magazyn public. 15.30 Kronika Filmowa - magazyn filmowy 16.00 Babiniec-program redakcji katolickiej 16.30 Moda na sukces (1304) - telenowela 16.50 The Race - regaty dookoła świata 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Gość Jedynki 17.35 Plebania (35) - serial obycz. 18.00 Dwadzieścia jeden - teleturniej 18.35 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka. Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki (l) - serial anim. 19.15 Jutro weekend 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Nash Bridges (22-ost.) - serial krymin. 21.00 Zawsze po 21-szej - magazyn reporterów 21.35 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.25 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Czas na... kontrowersyjny dokument. Marzenia toreadora - film dok. 23.55 Swann - film obycz., Kanada 1.25 Lista przebojów - magazyn muzyczny 1.50 Rodowody - Polskie stada i stadniny koni. Białka 2.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody - magazyn 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy. Pomyłka telefoniczna (292) - telenowela 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 14.55 Ferie z Dwójką - program dla młodzieży 15.10 Miami Sands (6/110) - serial obycz. 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Na dobre i na złe (43) - serial obycz. 17.05 Proton. Globalizacja a tożsamość - magazyn sensacji naukowych 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.50 Dwójkomania 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.25 W sieci - magazyn internetowy 19.30 Metropolita Dionizy - film dok. 19.55 Święta wojna - serial komed. 20.20 Modelki. Początki (1/3) - telenowela dok. 20.50 Dwójkomania 21.00 Panorama 21.35 Z archiwum X (14/22) - serial sensac. 22.20 997 - magazyn kryminalny 22.55 Bandycki Petersburg (8/10) - serial sensac. 23.50 Polska bez fikcji. Kielecki tygrys - film dok. 0.25 Koleje wojny (3/7) - serial obycz. 1.30 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 7.00 Ferdy (4) - film animowany 7.35 Czarodziejski peryskop - serial 8.00 Szukam pracy 8.25 Prognoza pogody 8.35 Królowa serc - serial obycz. 9.25 Książki z górnej półki 9.30 Niefortunna czarownica - ser, 10.00 Radio Romans - serial 10.30 Diagnoza - magazyn medyczny 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Kino w południe: lada dzień - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Mieszkaj lepiej 12.10 Książki z górnej półki 12.15 Polacy XX wieku 12.30 Wielki mały biznes 13.00 Zwierzęta z bliska - serial 14.00 Aktualności 14.10 Projektantki - ser. fabularny 14.35 Klan - serial prod. polskiej 15.00 Mimi - serial dla dzieci 15.30 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - ser. prod. polskiej dla młodzieży 16.00 Natura - magazyn ekologiczny 16.30 Kino familijne: Harry i Hendersonowie - serial fabularny 16.55 Bliżej prawa - magazyn 17.00 Integracja 17.15 Diagnoza (powt) 17.30 Witaj Grecjo - teleturniej 17.50 Wizytówki - program Biura Reklamy 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Co słychać w muzyce 18.40 Czwartek kulturalny 19.00 Szalony detektyw Fok - serial fabularny 20.35 Telekurier 21.05 Miłość i namiętność - serial 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Dzień jak co dzień 22.00 To jest temat 22.10 Książki z górnej półki 22.15 Puls samol7ądu - reportaż 22.30 Labirynty kultury 22.50 Punkt, set, mecz 23.15 Oblicza Watykanu - film dok 0.05 Saga noblistów Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Świat według Bundych (56) - serial komediowy (Tylko z nadajników naziemnych lub dekoderów Polsat-u) 7.25 Pokemon (63) - serial animowany dla dzieci 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Hotelik pod sosnami (1) - amerykański serial komediowy 8.30 Strażnik Teksasu - amerykański serial sensacyjny 9.30 Zbuntowany Anioł (179) - telenowela prod. Argentyna 10.20 Fiorella (124) - serial obycz. 11.15 Pogromcy zła (25) - serial prod. Kanada 12.05 Wesoły wdowiec (22) - serial prod. USA 12.30 Życiowa szansa 13.30 Disco Relax 14.30 Macie co chcecie 15.00 Batman (38) - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Słodka trucizna (27) - serial prod. Brazylia 16.45 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka (88) - serial przygodowy 17.45 Fiorella (125) - serial obycz. 18.40 Informacje + Kurier TV 19.05 Zbuntowany Anioł (180) - telenowela prod Argentyna 20.00 Adam i Ewa (46) - polski serial obyczajowy 20.30 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 21.20 Ostry dyżur (133) - serial Obyczajowy (Za zgodą rodziców) 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 22.15 Nagi patrol (1) - film prod. USA (za zgodą rodziców) 22.40 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Polityczne graffiti 23.20 Państwo Hart - małżeński poker - film prod. USA 1.00 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.05 W niewoli uczuć (31/100) - serial obyczajowy. Meksyk 6.45 Telesklep 7.00 Krok za krokiem (10/63)- serial komediowy, USA 7.30 Omer (25/26) - serial anim. 7.50 Szalenstwa Alvina wiewiórki (32/54) - serial animowany 8.15 Oliver Twist (2/52) - ser. anlm. 8.35 Piotruś Pan (42) - ser, anim. 9.00 Niezwykła podróż Sindbada (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.20 Młody Robin Hood (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.40 Młody Robin Hood (14) - serial animowany dla dzieci 10.00 Milionerzy - teleturniej 10.30 Telesklep 11.30 Zakazane uczucia (30) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.20 Beverly Hills 90210 (54)- serial obyczajowy. USA 13.25 Maraton uśmiechu 13.50 Omer (25/26) - serial anim. 14.15 Szaleństwa Alvina wiewiórki (32/54) - serial animowany 14.40 Oliver Twist (2/52) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.05 Piotruś Pan (42) - ser. anim. 15.30 USA HIGH (1) - serial kom. 16.00 Krok za krokiem - ser. kom. 16.30 TVN Fakty. pogoda 16.50 Rauzan (11/90) - serial obyczajowy, Kolumbia 17.45 Wizjer tvn 18.15 Rozmowy wtoku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty, sport, pogoda 19.35 W niewoli uczuć (32/100) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Obietnica - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 22.20 Centrum nadziei - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 22.50 TVN Fakty 23.00 Kropka nad i 23.20 Wielki Santini - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 1.30 WIzjer tvn 2.00 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy do rana TV 4 6.00 Strefa P 7.00 Super VIP 7.30 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.30 Garfield - serial animowany 9.00 Gęsia skórka - serial animowany 9.30 Najemnicy - serial sensacyjny prod amerykańskiej 10.30 Allo. allo - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej 11.00 Oh, Baby - ser komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 11.30 M.A S.H, - serial komediowy prod. amerykańskiej 12.00 Czułość I kłamstwa - telenowela prod. polskiej 12.30 Hawaje - serial kryminalny 13.25 Super VIP 13.55 Strefa P - program muzyczny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.35 Super Mario Brothers - serial animowany 16.05 Gęsia skorka - serial anim. 16.45 Czułość I kłamstwa - telenowela prod. polskiej 17.05 Allo, allo - serial komediowy prod. angielskiej 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Mecz koszykówki 19.30 Z życia wzięte 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich - ser. komediowy 20.30 Tajemnice archiwum X - serial sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 21.30 Czas apokalipsy - dramat prod. amerykańskiej 23.50 Wolna amerykanka - film sensacyjny prod. Hongkong/USA 1.40 Spotkajmy Się 2.10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3.10 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 4.00 Zakończenie RTL 7 6.00 Teledyski 6.10 Maria Emilia - telenowela 7.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Casper, Dragon Bali GT 8.05 Czy boisz się ciemności? serial dla młodzieży 8.30 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 9.15 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej muzyczny 9.45 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 10.15 Czynnik PSI II - serial fantastycznonaukowy 11.00 Mantis - serial fantastyczno-naukowy 11.50 Zwariowana kamera - program rozywkowy 12.35 Teleshopping 13.40 Izabella - telenowela 14.25 Marla Emilia - telenowela 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Casper. Dragon Bali GT 16.20 Czy boisz się ciemności? - serial dla młodzieży 16.45 Legenda Wilhelma Tella - serial fantasty 17.40 Czynnik PSI II - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje - teleturniej 19.00 W akcji - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Podaj dalej - teleturniej 20.05 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.45 Klaun - serial sensacyjny 22.35 Wieczór z reklamą 23.10 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial policyjny 24.00 W akcji- mag. sensacji 0.20 Columbo - serial kryminalny 1.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny- serial policyjny 2.35 Szczury nabrzeża - serial 3.20 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06:00 Gość Jedynki 06:15 Kawa czy herbata 06:45 Giełda 06:50 Kawa czy herbata 07:50 Złotopolscy; odc. 250 - Dwa kołtuny; serial prod. polskiej 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:30 Wiadomości 08:45 Polonijne organizacje w Gruzji - reportaż; powt. 09:00 Klub pana Rysia; program dla młodych widzów; powt. 09:30 Skippy; odc. 21/25 - Bliskie spotkania krokodylowego stopnia; 1992 serial animowany prod. australijskiej; powt. 09:50 Leśne zwyczaje; Moje zwierzęta 10:00 Warszawa w filmie; Sonata Marymoncka; 1988 film fab. prod. polskiej (91'); reż: Jerzy Ridan; wyk: Olaf Lubaszenko, Piotr Jankowski, Henryk Bista, Bronisław Pawlik, Zdzisław Kozień; powt. 11:30 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Koń, który mówi czyli trzy 5-latki Konia Polskiego; cz. 3; powt. 13:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 250 - Dwa kołtuny; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 13:25 Linia specjalna; program Barbary Czajkowskiej; powt. 14:15 Dziś zabawa w Kopydłowie...; piosenki ze Spotkań z Balladą; powt. 14:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; Paweł i Gaweł, Fabian i Pabian; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława T. Stecewicza 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Kapłaństwo kobiet?; reportaż 15:35 Rozmowa dnia 15:55 Rewizja nadzwyczajna; program historyczny Dariusza Baliszewskiego; powt. 16:25 Pegaz; magazyn kulturalny 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ale heca; program dla dzieci 17:40 Tropiciele gwiazd; odc. 19/26 - Tajemnice; 1995 serial prod. australijskiej 18:05 Salon lwowski; Jestem to winien ojcu - Andrzej Żuławski 18:20 Telezakupy 18:35 Złotopolscy; odc. 250 - Dwa kołtuny; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 19:00 Kresy malowane; reportaż Marzeny Podgórskiej 19:15 Dobranocka; Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; odc. 9 - Przestępca jest wśród nas; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Pogoda 19:58 Sport 20:00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka; Wujaszek Wania; 1980 autor: Antoni Czechow; reż: Aleksander Bardini; wyk: Władysław Kowalski, Halina Łabonarska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz 22:00 To mój blues; program W. Zamorskiego 22:30 Panorama 22:50 Sport-telegram 23:00 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 23:45 Polski dokument telewizyjny; Ikar; film dokumentalny Ignacego Szczepańskiego 00:10 Smog; film animowany dla dorosłych 00:20 Słynne uwertury: H. Berlioz - Karnawał rzymski 00:30 Monitor Wiadomości 01:00 Kresy malowane; reportaż Marzeny Podgórskiej; powt. 01:15 Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta; odc. 9 - Przestępca jest wśród nas; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sport; powt. 01:59 Pogoda; powt. 02:00 Złotopolscy; odc. 250 - Dwa kołtuny; serial prod. polskiej; powt. 02:30 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka; Wujaszek Wania; 1980 autor: Antoni Czechow; reż: Aleksander Bardini; wyk: Władysław Kowalski, Halina Łabonarska, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz; powt. 04:30 To mój blues; program W. Zamorskiego; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Sport-telegram; powt. 05:30 Śladami Aniołów; film dokumentalny 06:00 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7.00 Diabelski młyn (*) 7.40 Minisport + (*) 7.45 Łapu capu (*) 7.50 Aktualności filmowe (*) 8.00 Rodzina piratów - serial animowany 8.25 Raj na ziemi: Yellowstone - film dok. 9.20 Dusiciel z Bostonu - dramat 11.15 Dotyk miłości - melodramat prod. amerykańskiej 13.20 Star Trek - Rebelia 15.00 Pierwotna siła - film science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 16.30 Cienie - ser, 17.20 Mistrzowie w świecie przyrody 2 - ser. dok. 17.45 Cabernet 18.10 Pinky I Mózg - serial anim. dla dzieci 18.35 Ostatni rezerwat - ser. anim. 19.00 Diabelski młyn (*) 19.20 Nie przegap (*) 19.25 Diabelski młyn (*) 19.40 Łapu Capu (*) 19.45 Minisport + (*) 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 20.00 Slumsy w Beverly Hilla - film obyczajowy prod. amerykańskiej 21.30 Deszcze w Ranchipur - melodramat prod. amerykańskiej 23.10 Grzeszne namiętności - film erotyczny 0.45 Krzyk wolności - dramat obyczajowy prod. angielskiej 3.20 Claire Dolan - dramat obycz. prod. francusko-amerykańskiej 4.55 Królowie szmalu - dramat sensacyjny prod. amerykańskiej 6.35 Deser: Małe buciki (*) program niekodowany HBO 6.30 Cinema, cinema - magazyn. 6.55 Gadaniec - Psychoanalityk 8.00 Trzy kolory - Niebieski - dramat franc. 9.40 Zabójcze wspomnienia - thriller USA 11.15 Kosz - dramat kanad. 13.00 Świat według Garpa - dramat USA 15.15 Szpiedzy tacy jak my - komedia USA 16.55 Od wesela do wesela - komedia USA 18.30 Gdzie jest Mo? - film famil. USA 20.00 Mutant - horror USA 21.45 Montana - dramat USA 23.20 Branża porno - film dok. 0.15 Nocna straż - thriller USA 1.55 Wyznania w taksówce 6 - film dok. 2.50 Przed metą - dramat USA 4.45 U.S. Seals - film akcji USA Wizja Jeden 7.00 Nikola - serial 7.30 Ellen - serial 8.00 Zdrówko - serial 8.30 Inny świat - serial 9.15 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 10.45 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 11.30 Samotny kucharz 12.30 Ellen - serial 13.00 Cosby - serial 13.30 Jerry Springer - talk show 14.00 Życie szpitala - serial dok. 14.45 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 15.30 Wysoka stawka - serial 16.15 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce - serial 17.00 Nie umiem, nie będę gotować 17.30 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial 18.15 Mini Szołbiz Info 18.30 Wojny robotów 19.00 Star Trek - serial 19.45 Księga rekordów Guinnessa 20.30 Blokersi - serial anim. 21.00 Dobro kontra zło - serial 22.00 Niegrzeczni panowie - serial 22.30 Pcin Dolny - serial 23.00 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 23.30 Jerry Springer - bez cenzury - talk show 0.15 Blokersi - serial anim. 0.40 Beavis i Butthead - serial anim. 1.05 Zapasy na śmierć i życie - serial anim. 1.30 Księga Rekordów Guinnessa 2.15 Żądła - serial TeDe 06.45 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.00 Czas dla Wrocławia - publicystyka lokalna 07.15 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - publicystyka lokalna 07.30 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 08.30 „Garfield” („Garfield & Friends”) (65) – serial animowany, USA 1988-92, pomysł serii: Jim Davis, 09.00 „Gęsia skórka” („Goosebumps”) (29) – serial dla dzieci 09.30 „Najemnicy” („Soldier of Fortune”) (18) - Serial akcji, USA 1997, prod. Jerry Bruckheimer, 10.30 „Allo, Allo” (59) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1984-92, prod. David Croff; w. Gordon Kaye, 11.00 „Oh, Baby” (6) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, prod. Linda Mathious, Heather MacGillvary, 11.30 (M.A.S.H.) (45) - serial komediowy, USA, 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, 12.00 "Czułość i kłamstwa" (148) - serial produkcji polskiej, 2000, reż. Natala Koryncka - Gruz, 12.30 „Hawaje Pięć-Zero” („Hawaii Five-O”) (64) – serial kryminalny, USA 1968-1980, reż. Paul Stanley, 13.25 SUPER VIP 13.55 Strefa P – magazyn muzyczny 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.35 „Czas dla Wrocławia - publicystyka lokalna 15.50 Czas dla Dolnego Śląska - publicystyka lokalna 16.05 „Gęsia skórka” („Goosebumps”) (30) – serial dla dzieci 16.35 "Czułość i kłamstwa" (149) - serial produkcji polskiej, 2000, reż. Natala Koryncka - Gruz, 17.05 „Allo, Allo” (60) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1984-92, prod. David Croff; w. Gordon Kaye, 17.45 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.00 MECZ KOSZYKÓWKI – Zepter Śląsk – Panathinaikos Ateny 19.30 „Z życia wzięte” („Real TV”) - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996-98, prod. Ron Vandor, Cheri Brownlee, 20.00 „Świat według Kiepskich” (19) – serial komediowy, Polska , reż. Okił Khamidov, 20.30 „Secrets of the X Files” – serial fantastyczny 21.30 „Czas Apokalipsy” („Apocalypse Now”) – dramat wojenny, USA 1970, reż. Francis F. Coppola; wyk. Marlon Brando, Robert Duvall, Martin Sheen, Fredric Forrest, Dennis Hopper, Harrison Ford, Scott Glenn 23.50„Wolna Amerykanka” („Miao tan shuang long aka City Cops aka Free Fighter”) – film akcji, Hongkong-USA 1999, reż. Chia Yung Liu; wyk. Ken Goodman, Mark Huston, Cynthia Rothrock, Michiko Nishiwaki 01.40 „Spotkajmy się” - program rozrywkowy 02.10 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 03.10 Muzyczny VIP 04.00 Publicystyka lokalna 04.10 iTD informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Wizja Jeden z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TeDe z 2001 roku